


try to pick up your camera now

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: In all of Tim’s daydreams about actually spending time with Dick never did he imagine he would be tied up. Okay that was a lie, but it was never like this.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	try to pick up your camera now

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of stalking and abduction.

In all of Tim’s daydreams about actually spending time with Dick never did he imagine he would be tied up. Okay that was a lie, but it was never like this. In his fantasies his hands were tied to a headboard and Dick was in his lap. Right now his entire body was tied down to a chair and Dick was standing across from him.

The apartment was messier than Tim anticipated and even under these circumstances he couldn’t help but find that endearing.

Dick was not smiling, “You’re cute and all, but it’s time to put down the camera.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
